darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1173
Lamar plans to use the note as evidence that Quentin communicates with the dead; however, Gerard has him return it to the tree so they can get further evidence. Synopsis Teaser : There is horror this night at Collinwood, but it is a hidden horror. For Julia knows that Barnabas is missing, but she does not know that he is walled up in the basement of the Trask Funeral Chapel, a victim of Lamar Trask. Meanwhile, Gerard has discovered that the notes received by Daphne and Quentin and all the mysterious manifestations of the ghost of Joanna Mills, came from a very earthly source, Samantha Collins. And he has hit upon a plan to prove the charge that Quentin is trafficking with the dead. This night Daphne goes to the oak tree with a letter from Quentin, begging Joanna to stop her reign of terror. Lamar catches Daphne placing the letter in the tree and takes it. Act I Lamar plans to use the letter as evidence that Quentin communicates with the dead, and demands Daphne to testify against him. She flatly refuses, but Lamar threatens to turn her into the police unless she cooperates. At the Old House, Valerie tells Julia she feels responsible for Barnabas' circumstances, and wonders if Judah Zachery is preventing her from being with him. Julia is surprised that Valerie knows about Judah and her and Leticia's attempt to reunite his head and body. Valerie explains to Julia that she was once Judah's follower and lover, and he is the one who gave her the powers of witchcraft. Julia realizes she is actually Miranda du Val, and the two wonder if Judah is possessing someone at Collinwood. She wonders if it is Quentin, but then recalls the time when Gerard accidentally called her Miranda, thus allowing Valerie to point her suspicions toward Gerard. Valerie is unable to find out where Barnabas might be, so Julia decides to ask Leticia for help. Daphne returns to Collinwood and confronts Gerard; she is convinced that Gerard knew Trask would be at the tree waiting for her, and tells him she is going to tell Quentin he can't be trusted. Act II Later that night, Lamar arrives at Collinwood and shows Gerard the letter. Much to Lamar's surprise, Gerard wants him to return the letter to the tree in order to gain more evidence against Quentin. Gerard feels that if the letter is still in the tree, Joanna will appear and reply to the letter, which would further incriminate Quentin. Lamar is skeptical, but agrees to go along with the plan. After Lamar leaves, Samantha walks into the foyer, and unsuccessfully attempts to turn down Gerard's advances. Gerard instructs her to put on Joanna's cape and pretend to be her: she will retrieve Quentin's note from the tree, bring it back to Collinwood and write a response in Joanna's handwriting. The two passionately embrace. Act III After Samantha leaves, Gerard performs a ceremony that causes Daphne to have a dream where she is in a bridal chamber with Gerard, and they both profess their love for each other. Daphne wakes up, but is unable to remember her dream. Seemingly in a trance, Daphne goes to the drawing room and apologizes to Gerard for her earlier outburst and agrees to assist him with the trial the next day. Daphne suddenly becomes drawn to Gerard and hugs him. Act IV At the Old House, Julia informs Valerie that Leticia was unable to find Barnabas in her visions. Valerie decides to confront Gerard, thinking she can give some clues to Barnabas' whereabouts. In the woods, Gerard and Lamar arrive at the oak tree and find that the letter is gone. Lamar is visibly nervous, wondering if a spirit will soon appear. They hide behind a bush and see a hooded figure approach the oak tree and place a new letter inside. After the figure leaves, Lamar gets the note and reads the letter. After he finishes reading, he smiles menacingly and declares Quentin will soon be beheaded. Back at Collinwood, Gerard congratulates Samantha for writing a perfect letter to appease Lamar, but Samantha admits she did not write nor leave the letter. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Jerry Lacy as Lamar Trask * James Storm as Gerard Stiles / Judah Zachery * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Collins * Kate Jackson as Daphne Harridge * Virginia Vestoff as Samantha Drew Collins Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 1171. * This is the sixty-second episode and the second of two consecutive episodes with no pre-Barnabas cast members. Without Jonathan Frid, this is the thirty-second episode with an all-post-Barnabas cast. * The set used for the bridal chamber is the one formerly used for Josette's bedroom in the Old House. * Closing credits scene: Daphne's bridal chamber. Story * The opening narration mentions the Trask Funeral Chapel. * DREAM SEQUENCE: Daphne dreams of a passionate encounter with Gerard. * TIMELINE: Gerard plans to meet Lamar at 12am tonight. Gerard has been unemotional with Samantha for the last two months. Bloopers and continuity errors * When Gerard gives Samantha instructions about the notes at the oak tree when she will act as Joanna's ghost, he says he and Lamar Trask will be hidden "in" a tree rather than "behind" a tree. * When Daphne awakens from her dream, the shadow of the boom mic moves across her forehead. Category:Dark Shadows episodes